


Dad’s Day

by OfficerLuna



Series: Parent Life [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Child Mark, Dad Johnny, Gen, It’s all fluff and fun, Just Johnny being a parent to his two kiddos, Kun isn’t here but is mentioned a lot, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Toddler Chenle, dad kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerLuna/pseuds/OfficerLuna
Summary: Kun leaves Johnny home alone to watch the kids and it goes better than expected.





	Dad’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about kids so sorry if there’s inaccuracies!
> 
> Also no beta, lmk if there’s any major mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lele!” Johnny called in an exasperated voice, “ _Please_ stop trying to eat the grass baby.” 

He had thought that having a nice time relaxing in the backyard would be good for all of them, it was sunny and warm so it was better than being stuck inside. Especially seeing as Kun was busy doing... _something_ and left him in charge of the kids and having them cooped up sounded like a recipe for disaster. 

Honestly Johnny was more of the “fun” parent, so his job description was to be entertaining, and honestly he’s not even sure if he’s qualified to watch children for longer than 2 hours even after five years of being a father. 

“Why?” The three year old was unfortunately in that stage of life where he loved being difficult and repeating words like ‘why’ and ‘no’. Sometimes for no reason at all, and sometimes because it’s all he knew how to say. 

“Lele grass is nasty,” Mark said, looking up from his action figures for a moment, “don’t eat it.” 

Chenle looked up at his father and then at his brother as he contemplated what his next move was going to be, it was a tense moment. After a few seconds though, he spat the blades of grass out of his mouth and back onto the ground. 

“Okay,” and as easy as that the youngest boy went back to playing with his own stuffed toys. 

For a moment, Johnny was so grateful that Chenle had that little sibling complex and idolized his brother so much. They were only two years apart, but apparently that was enough to determine someone as “cool” or not. And Mark himself ate up all of the attention, he liked being looked up to and being seen as someone who was wise, even if he was only five and barely knew anything. But that was what they were sending him to kindergarten for, so hopefully that would change. 

But with that small mishap dealt with, Johnny went back to scrolling on his phone, always making sure to look up and check if — _Yep still have two kids, and nope none of them are hurt —_ before going back to his Instagram. 

But soon enough his attention was being demanded again. 

“Dad?”

Ah never a moment of rest, especially with two boys. 

“Yes Mark?” 

“I’m hungry.”

The kitchen. A place he’s usually banned from. But he can’t let his kids starve...maybe Kun left something that could be heated up in a microwave. 

“Hmm, it is getting to be that time. Maybe that was why your brother thought the grass was some tasty salad,” Johnny joked, but he knew it was just that everything looked like food to a toddler, “Come on boys let’s take a lunch break!” 

Standing up from one of the folding lawn chairs they had, he crouched down to pick up his youngest son who he knew was most likely going to throw some tantrum over having his playtime interrupted. If there was one thing that he learned over his parenting career is that, anything and everything will cause a tantrum and you just have to get used to that fact. 

“No!!” Chenle immediately yelled, doing his best to try to wiggle away from his dad.

“Lele~ Aw come on don’t you wanna eat?” Johnny said in an attempt to make him stop moving around. 

Once he hoists the boy onto his hip, the wriggling stopped but the whining persisted. From here the ground was _very_ far away to Chenle, and even though he wanted to keep playing he did _not_ want to be dropped. So instead he started on the waterworks, his eyes filling with tears quickly as he started sniffling. 

“Baby, don’t you want to see if Papa left us any food? If he did I’m pretty sure he’d be sad to see we didn’t eat it,” This might be slight manipulation but listen if Chenle started full out crying all bets were off. It would _definitely_ make Mark start to cry and he was in no way trying to deal with two crying kids all by himself. 

Luckily what he said worked for the most part. Chenle was still sniffling, but he was a lot more calm and was resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder, just a bit tired. 

“No Papa sad…” he mumbled with the limited words he could say. While the boy loved his dad to the moon and back, he was always a Papa’s boy. 

Johnny wasn’t upset that Chenle

prefers Kun over him, because he knows that he’s Mark’s favorite. So really it’s only fair. Back when it had only been Mark, Kun was pretty bummed that whenever he held their first child he’d constantly be making grabby hands at Johnny and calling, “Dada.”

But when Chenle came along it was the exact opposite and suddenly Johnny was getting a taste of his own medicine. The new baby was constantly clinging to Kun, making Mark suddenly jealous and _also_ want to cling to his Papa. Sure he didn’t really want him before but now that there was the possibility of someone trying to steal him? Nope that wasn’t allowed. 

And now Johnny had no babies and no husband. Funny how that happens. 

Eventually adjustments were made, and each parent was getting the appropriate amount of time with each child. Both to get Johnny to stop moping and so Kun could get a break from everyone clinging to him all the time. 

Fast forward to present time and Johnny had one boy attached to his chest, sucking his thumb (which he was not supposed to be doing) and the other holding onto his hand tightly as they all walked inside. 

Johnny was praying to ever god out there that Kun decided to be a little bit nice to him and leave him some microwaveable meals. 

Johnny let go of Mark’s hand as soon as they stepped into the kitchen so he could put Chenle in his chair, “Alright up you go baby,” he carefully held the youngest boy and lifted him into the air for a few seconds just to hear him squeal and kick a bit before actually getting him seated. 

When he turned to check on Mark, the boy had already crawled into his own seat, sparking waves of fondness right into his heart. 

“Nice job Markie! You’re like a mini adult already!” Johnny cooed, ruffling his sons hair. It was getting a bit shaggy, though it was cute but Kun was going to want to cut it because the last time Mark had longer hair it didn’t go that well. He was a very adventurous boy and liked to walk and crawl through bushes, and that ended up with a lot of things stuck in his curls. Which of course Kun was the one forced to dig everything out. 

“I know! I’m like you dad!” He cheered. 

Johnny just felt so many emotions hit him all at once, he fucking loved his damn kids even if they are a pain sometimes. 

“Yeah you are little man,” Johnny said, voice a bit wet sounding. 

“Daddy, are okay?” Chenle called, eyes wide and mouth hanging open just a bit. 

“I’m okay Lele,” He heaved in a breath to steady himself, “if there’s no food ready is grilled cheese alright?”

There was a chorus of cheers and another smile lit up on his face as he turned away to check the fridge while his boys babbled away at once another. 

Cracking open the door, Johnny immediately saw three tupperware containers with a note on the front of them that read, _‘Food for you and the boys (7/10/19).’_

“Kids, Papa does love us!” Johnny grinned as he pulled out the containers, each one labeled for a specific person. 

“Yay!” Chenle clapped a few times before his brain went onto a completely different topic, “Daddy I wanna see Sungie.”

Luckily, he’s trained in the art of multitasking so he talks as he reheats the food, “Well first of all, sit down properly please, I told you no standing on chairs.” 

There were two gasps of surprise, because how on Earth did their dad know what was going on behind him without looking?

“Yeah, that's right, I have eyes in the back of my head so I know everything you’re doing,” Johnny warned. 

“But I thought Papa was the magic man,” Mark asked, a bit confused. 

“This isn’t like Papa’s normal magic,” he whirled around, “Normal people can’t learn to open their secret eyes, only parents can learn that!”

His boys gasp again and hands fly to the back of their heads to feel for their “extra eyes”.

Chuckling, he went back to preparing the meals. If only he actually had eyes on the back of his head instead of very good intuition and knowledge that whenever one of his kids asks him a question they always stand or kneel to look over the back of the chair. It was Mark’s habit first that he accidentally (hopefully) taught to his younger brother. 

“Daddy! Sungie!” Chenle reminded him. 

“Ah, maybe he can visit or you can visit him,” Johnny passed out the utensils while he waited for the food to cool down a bit before dishing it out, “We’ll have to ask Papa and Uncle Taeyong.”

“If they say yes. I can come too? To see Jaemin?” Mark piped up, not one to be left out on plan making. 

“We’ll see what they say first before getting anyone’s hopes up,” he hummed, pouring some drinks, only filling each of the cups up halfway. 

Placing a straw in each, he put them on the table before finally getting the plates and putting them in front of each kid. Eating was a sure way to distract Chenle from asking about seeing his friend over and over again even if the answer hadn’t changed. Plus Mark was fully capable of feeding himself and so was Chenle (though he was a bit more clumsy with his coordination), meaning he could have a break and eat his own food. Which was great because he had woken up way too early and his energy was slowly depleting, and that was always a bad sign. 

It was getting later in the afternoon so maybe they could just take a group nap? Probably not, but who knows. 

Taking up his normal seat, he dazed out, just bringing food to his mouth every time it was empty as he listened to his table mates talking about some kids show they were both obsessed with. Moments like these made him especially glad that him and Kun took that leap of faith five years ago to find someone to bring their very own child into the world. And then again three years ago. 

Maybe they could bring a third kid into their lives? No no, two was definitely enough... or was it?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little thing I wrote because I wanted to have Johnny be a dad to Chenle. Based off of that one tweet where someone pointed out that whenever Johnny talks to Lele he puts on a “dad voice”.
> 
> Smash that kudos button and toss me some comments and let me know if you want more fics set in this universe!


End file.
